User blog:Danios15/"Year of the Monkey"- Happy New Year again!
I know, I know - but this isn't any mistake... HERE - in our Cafeland - New Year 2016 has just come, but in the Chinese it's just very near... Let's relieve New Year's beggining once again, thanks to the Cafeland! Why is it going to be Monkey's year? Because in China signs of the Zodiac's are animals. The monkey symbolizes curiosity about discovering the world and creative energy, there, so it's going to be a great time for travellers!... Not only if you believes in horoscopes, of course - you just have to moving m ore! YearofMonkey1.png|Alright, would you mind to choose clothes at once? If you aren't sure, we'll just ask. But first your order - Green Apple Cups. YearofMonkey2.png|Delicious, fragrant, juicy, citrus... dehydrated Oranges... as air fresheners... What an great idea!... Of mine?? Anyhow, we're very lucky - not only this year - our friends have special, technical glasshouses and I really wanna stretch my legs, using of this weather. And you? We're needing just some Coins and we're having plenty of relatively cheap fruits! YearofMonkey3.png|Alright, so you'll decorate floor and cook Macaroons as a dinner di... Ewww!! I've just stepped in big puddle of mud! Who did this? I have to change my socks, boots and trousers - would you mind if I command you to also clean this mess? I must finish my Caprese Salad Towers... YearofMonkey4.png|Yeah, second New Year and "Godd Lucks" will be nice. What are you suggesting as a gift for their? Chocolate Queens? OK, but now we can gather some Coins and secretly put this in the home of last pair spouse. YearofMonkey5.png|Uhm... Would you be able to believe me if I said, that actually them're hanging on lamps an uner their lampshades? You're needing only to take it from them... I'll distract the customers with Parties... outside... But if I'll be amusing the clients too long, could you take my order for Apple Cheddar Quiches over? YearofMonkey6.png|'A bit'?! Ow, you're such disorderly!... And if I'm tidying this, yaou must amuse customers... No, sorry - I can't cook Raspberry for you, because I must finish Spiced Pork in Shells fast.Have you noticed, that our food is evanescing little too quick? YearofMonkey7.png|Yeah, I have even some ideas, for what - for New Year, of course! But woudl you help me? You'll only pick up all of those Tips and lend me some Pot Forks. YearofMonkey8.png|Oh, it can't too much... but me and you can much more! Have you any Wishes "for back-way"? For me it won't be reall hard - I always form Wishes on hot... You're prefering to cook them something tasty? Warm Chocolate Chips Cookies are great for this time! YearofMonkey9.png|I love it - I'm on it! But I think, that youngsters should come here with parents to integrate both and get some Hearts - parents' love is very strong... Would you mind if I picked up on your idea of cooking something for our friends? I'm going to send them Apple Green Cups after our events... in oriental-style Red Envelopes - do you want to join my Wishes? So, let's the Pillow Fight Parties begin! YearofMonkey10.png|Do not worry about them this time - I'll get them and finish our job for you. You'll cook Blueberry Kingdoms for our supper... I know, that it's taking much less time and you're able to hard work, but... will you handle tidying-up after the parties? YearofMonkey11.png|They reportedly want new name for our Café. Don't you believe me? So, ask customers by yourself. Don't worry, I'll finish your Crab Macaronis. I must go for spices only. YearofMonkey12.png|Ask our friends, especially from Chinatown. I've just just was in pantry and... you're not going to believe me... but at stairs I've found... a monkey! It had been in loft and has just run into the cooking corner, so there's many dirty Stoves... At this moments it's scared and hidden... on some of the lamps... I like this kind of animals, but it shouldn't be here... Go call some animal control... or no!... I hate cruel and heartless animal catchers and this poor monkey is surely frightened... Do you kow anyone, who would help us??... Nice realization - it's also hungry... How to lure it? Our dishes would poison it... We're needing exotic fruits. Any ideas?... Let's try. Later It's so fortunate, that these Chinamen has Oranges! They know English amd has given us rest of Oranges just for free! We have to join them into our celebration! Monkey will go to the zoo or circus... won11.png|This handfan is great for "Chinese" sun, so it'd be also great for "our" sun. won12.png|Have you ever wondered, how is to have this "sacral" decoration? won13.png|Well, maybe in my climate I can't cultivate real bamboo, but I can have got this Bamboo Sticker! won14.png|Maybe we shouldn't have living monkey in our locals, but this sign is clear exception! won15.png|This beatiful plant will at least match to you Golden Karaoke, decorating this place! Category:Blog posts